Develop and evaluate transducers of thumb grasp force and thumb, index finger and wrist position. These sensors shall be suitable for use with functional neuromuscular stimulation (FNS) of insensate, paralyzed hands during lateral and palmer prehension. Human subjects are to be used in the evaluation.